In the Time of Pirates
by CandySmile
Summary: ON HIATUS! When Will is poisoned, can Elizabeth and Jack put aside their differences to save his life?
1. Chapter 1

"Cheers," said Jack Sparrow, raising his glass to his two friends and traveling companions, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner.

Elizabeth laughed, a beautiful sound, much like the twinkling of a wind-chime, raised her glass, and repeated, "Cheers."

Will tossed back his black-brown curls, eyes twinkling, and smiled, "Cheers."

They sipped their glasses in harmony, relishing the moment.

Jack sighed. "Well, not that this wasn't fun…but I'm going to bed." Hoping to give the two some much-needed time alone, he walked back down the hallway to his room.

"Good night, Jack!" chorused the lovers, each facing the other with an adoring smile.

"Captain!" he called joyfully from the back.

"So," Elizabeth began, but halted when she looked at Will. His face was pale, the smile slowly fading.

"Will?"

"Elizabeth…" he winced. " It's dark… it hurts… I can't see…"

His eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed onto the table in front of him.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

She ran to his motionless form on the other side of the table.

"Will, wake up!" she cried as she turned him over—gasping when she saw his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He was pale, and there were dark rings under his eyes. His chest rose and fell unsteadily, his breathing ragged.

"Will? Will, please wake up," Elizabeth whispered, the hint of a whimper in her normally strong and confident voice.

Will moaned, but didn't open his eyes. Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

Then it occurred to her—Jack!

"Jack!" she yelled. "JACK!"

Jack hobbled out of bedroom, looking disgruntled and slightly annoyed.

"Good Lord, woman! How many times do I have to tell you: Captain Jack Sparrow! Anyway, what do you bloody want at such a glorious hour of the day? Say, what has come over young William? It seems that he grew bored of your banter," gesturing to Will's inert form on the table.

"I think Will is sick, Jack, very sick. I-I don't know what's come over him… He-he j-just…" her voice broke, and her eyes, filling with tears, said that she had already condemned her lover to death.

Jack's expression softened, and anyone could see that he was trying to hide genuine worry for his friend. He walked over to Will and turned him over.

"Ooh. This does not look good…" he said, cringing. "Tell me, have you been drinking?"

Elizabeth glared at him, and if looks could kill, Jack would have been dead thirty times over.

"Jack, shut up! I can see you! I can see it in your eyes! You're worried, and I know that if you're worried, it's bad!" her voices was high, and Jack could tell she was extremely worried.

"Well, since we are in the middle of the sea, we'll have to sail wherever we're going," a very Jack-like gleam beginning to form in his dark eyes. "And, luckily for you and young Mr. Turner, I know_** exactly **_where we're going."


	3. Chapter 3

The hour grew late. Time was slipping away…

She smirked, knowing Turner only had a few days left. The blond bell and that idiot Jack Sparrow would never be able to get the antidote to her poison in time. She felt pleasure at the thought of William dying a slow, painful death, full of lingering agony as his soul rotted, leaving nothing but an empty shell….

She laughed, a cruel cold-hearted sound of evil.

_Soon_, she thought wickedly_, Soon_.

* * *

Elizabeth sat by Will's side as he lay in bed, tossing and turning, moaning words she couldn't make out.

'Will,' she thought, 'you have to make it. You have to fight this. For me.'

He shifted slightly, and he was facing her now.

It was almost worse being able to see his face, so full of pain, agony. Tears mingled with sweat on his pale, tortured face. He stopped turning, but his body still convulsed slightly with spasms of pain.

Elizabeth picked up a cloth with her free hand, using the other to stroke Will's face tenderly. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all day, and rings were starting to form under her eyes as well. She was tired. She was so numb, seeing Will like this, yet she could still feel the fatigue, and mixed with the stress of the situation, it was wearing on her. She dipped the cloth into a bowl of cold water beside the bed, wrung it out, and placed it gently on Will's forehead.

"Will?" she whispered. "Can you hear me? It's Elizabeth. It's Lizzie."

No response.

Tears smarted at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She laid a hand on his, grabbing it tightly, never wanting to let go. Suddenly, Will stirred.

His eyes fluttered briefly, for a fraction of a second. Then they were closed.

His lips parted slightly,

"Elizabeth," he murmured almost incoherently, but she heard.

"Don't worry, Will, I'm here. I'm going to take care of you."

And for the first time that night, Elizabeth felt something. Not just sadness, or grief or fatigue. It was almost…

Hope.

* * *

Jack stood at the front of the Pearl, his mind a mess. It was late, he was tired and worried, and he began to think…

'Whadda you think you're going to for the boy?' his mind thought menacingly. 'Wave a magic wand and "Poof" he's better again? It's not that simple, Jack, and you know it. You're a pirate, for crying out loud, you don't help people. You pillage, plunder, from the rich, and take from the poor… You're a criminal. You always will be… Might as well just let the boy die. He's slowing you down. Just a dead weight.'

Jack shuddered. No. He couldn't think that way. Will was his friend and Liz, Oh, Liz. She cared so much for Will. She was counting on him to save her love. He couldn't let her down. Not after everything they had been through.

Jack shook himself. Maybe he was getting tired as well. What had happened, the night sky, stars blinking as if nothing was wrong?

As if his friend wasn't dying.

* * *

**Kind of an angsty chapter, I know, but I had to get the character's thoughts out. I thought the plot bunnies would never arrive! Turns out that they brought tanks and dished out a chapter idea! R&R! Hope you're enjoying it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, y'all! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but have no fear! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy!

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth woke to find that the Pearl was docked on a small island.

She felt rested, more rested than she had felt in a while. Looking to her right, she discovered that she had slept in the bed next to Will. She quickly stood up and crouched down on the floor next to him.

She cringed, tears filling her eyes when she saw that he looked even worse than the night before.

She reached a quivering hand out, gently brushing away a stray curl and stroking his too-hot cheeks.

'Oh, Will,' she thought. 'Please come back to me.'

Suddenly, a loud crash followed by the sound of breaking glass instantly jarred Elizabeth out of her daze. She got up, immediately alert.

Slowly, she crept into the cellar. She almost giggled at the sight that met her eyes.

Jack was standing in the room, several cabinets thrown open and various glass bottles and containers shattered on the floor. He looked up, and seeing Elizabeth, he grinned.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I was just…" he cleared his throat. "Wondering why there's no rum on this bloody boat… How is William this morning?"

Elizabeth couldn't deny the fact that Jack's antics always seemed to brighten even the darkest situation. Of course, her spirit sank back to reality as soon as he mentioned Will.

"He's so sick, Jack," she began, voice hoarse. "I've tried everything to bring the fever down, but it isn't working. It hurts me to see him suffering… and I don't know if he can hold on much longer. He won't even open his eyes…I don't even know if he can hear me." She finished, stifling a sob.

Jack stood still for a moment, then he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back into the room where Will slept.

Elizabeth could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he truly cared about what happened to Will. When he knelt down next to the bed, he whispered,

"Stay with us, William. Help is on the way."

With that, he gently scooped Will into his arms, cradling the boy's slender body as if he were a small child.

Jack saw the way Elizabeth was looking at him.

"Now, don't you let this situation change your perspective of me. I just simply couldn't stand the thought of you whining about all of the time. Would annoy me to death."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course, Captain." She replied.

"You go fetch the small boat from the top deck and drag it off the ship. I'll follow you there." Jack ordered.

Elizabeth quickly conformed, and soon the boat was floating in a large river that cut through the middle of the island.

As Jack lay Will in the boat next to Elizabeth and stepped in, she couldn't contain the question any longer.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

He turned to her.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine, Love. Tia Dalma."

* * *

A/N: Whew! I rather enjoyed that Chapter myself! I'll update again soon!

~CandySmile~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've had simply WAY too much to do lately. But, no worries, I could NEVER forget about you guys or this story. Plus, I might be updating Camelot & the Clock Tower Dilemma soon! (hint…) Enjoy the Chapter and review! ^_^

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know how long they had be sailing along the deep river that sliced cleanly through the center of the island. What she did know was that the scenery had changed dramatically since they had begun. The river, which she was sure at one point could fit a small ship, had shrunk so that there was barely a foot between each side of their small boat and the shore. The water became less blue and more murky, and she cringed to think what would happen if the boat tipped over. The vines thickened, as did the insects, and the air felt hot and heavy, as if it was pressing on to her.

She shuddered, thinking 'Where on Earth are we going? What kind of person is this Tia Dalma, anyway?'

She slowly slid off of the piece of wood serving her as a seat, and gently repositioned herself so she was cradling Will against her body. She stroked his hair softly, and pressed her lips tenderly against his forehead.

"Don't worry, Will. We'll be there soon." She whispered reassuringly.

But, in truth, Elizabeth had no idea how much longer that they would be traveling.

'What if we are…too late?' she thought, immediately hating herself for even thinking such a horrible thing.

As if he had read her mind, Jack spoke up from the front.

"Don't worry, Love. We're almost there." He said confidently.

* * *

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, Elizabeth didn't know, but when Jack jarred her from her thoughts, the boat had been docked in a swampy area.

She slowly glanced up, gasping when she saw a huge but short tree, with…-'Was that a house?'- nestled in the low, strong branches.

She and Jack, each bracing one of Will's limp shoulders, walked across a bridge to the dwelling and knocked on what she guessed was the door.

After a minute or two, the door swung open… and they were face to face…with Tia Dalma.

* * *

A/N: Heehee! Left you guys hanging, didn't I! Hey, throwing things at the author isn't nice! *Dodges rotten tomatoes* Well, in all seriousness, I'm sorry the Chapter was on the short side. The next will be longer, I promise. Review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry that I haven't updated for this story in a while. School's been hectic, and my teachers seem to think that we need more work. So, yea, I've had a ton of projects and reports to do, but I'm taking time to update. That is how much you guys mean to me! Lol. Hey-hey! Put that cheese grater down! No throwing things at the author! Ok, rant over. Read, enjoy, and review! ^_^**

* * *

Elizabeth looked the woman up and down. She was rather small, but to Elizabeth this fact didn't make her any less menacing. She had ebony skin, and black-brown locks intertwined with each other framed her round face. She had full lips, and eyes that seemed to gaze into one's soul.

In short, this woman frightened her.

Elizabeth hugged the one of Will's shoulders she was bracing closer, suddenly scared that he was no longer safe.

Tia Dalma noticed Elizabeth's fright. In fact, she had noticed everything the young women had done since she had opened the door.

"You be safe here, my dear." She said, making Elizabeth jump.

Elizabeth, after recovering from the initial shock, realized the woman was trying to comfort her.

"Oh…T-thank you. Please, if you could just help Will, we'll be on our-"

Jack interrupted her.

"Yes, love, I was just getting to that," he said with a smile, "Tia, darling, it seems our dear friend William here," he glanced at Will. "Has gotten himself into a bit of a…situation of sorts, and we were wondering if you could help us."

Tia didn't speak, her eyes trained on Will, who was getting weaker by the minute. Just as Elizabeth was about to speak again, she opened her mouth.

"Come with me. I need to take a closer look."

She led them through the dark, narrow hallway, and back into a hidden room that, if you looked from the outside of the house, you'd never see. Shelves of herbs (and other things) in jars lined the walls. Tia motioned Elizabeth to lay Will on a sturdy table in the middle of the room.

Tia approached the table, causing Elizabeth to stop herself form stepping in front of Will protectively, resulting in a light glare from the woman. Tia felt Will's forehead lightly, quickly withdrawing her hand. She extended a finger and carefully lifted an eyelid. Then she lifted his shirt off of him carefully, exposing his glistening chest. Elizabeth couldn't help but draw in a breath when his gently rippling muscles were exposed…. She shook herself.

Tia had noticed her staring and glanced at her knowingly. To Elizabeth's immense relief, they shared a smile. Unfortunately, it was brief, and reality had to hit again.

"I can bring down de fever, and give him something to cure him temporarily, however, dis illness was inflicted by someone more powerful than I."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop into her shoes.

"So…you can't help him?"

"I could, but I haven't enough power now. But, if you can retrieve for me the Stone of Life, I can use the power to cure him. Even with the wit and splendor dat is Jack Sparrow, you will need more help. For this, I shall send my apprentice, Jessica." She explained, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

As if on a cue, a lean young woman stepped out from behind a curtain. Long, light-brown hair tumbled down her back. Her hazel eyes were hypnotizing. She was beautiful. For a split second, Elizabeth was jealous, glad that Will was unconscious. The brief flash of envy quickly abated. She needed to think about Will surviving.

"I'm Jessica, pleased to make your acquaintance," she purred smoothly.

Jack, clearly impressed, extended a hand, only to be met with a withering glare. Sheepishly, he let his arm fall back to his side.

"I think she'll suit us nicely," he said, voice tinged with annoyance.

The silence was broken by a groan. Elizabeth whipped around. Will's eyes fluttered open, looking confused.

"E-Elizabeth?" he muttered, his voice weak.

Elizabeth felt joy fill her soul. Tia was standing above Will with a half-smile on her face.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth cried. She didn't hesitate to wrap his still slightly warm body in a rib-crushing embrace.

Jack stood next to them, an awkward smile on his face. He glanced at Will, Elizabeth…finally to Jessica, who met him with a sneer.

"So. Let's be off, then." He said lightly.

The group nodded. Elizabeth helped a weak Will stand, and walk to the door. Jessica followed. Jack turned to Tia, who smiled, handing him a hand-drawn map.

"Thank you for your help, Tia." He began quietly.

She smiled, but her faced turned grave.

"He isn't healed yet."

And, with that, the company ventured back to the boat, ready to begin the hardest journey any of them had ever faced.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! That took some serious thought! Please R&R and I will update soon! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey y'all! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was working on my new story, and I had school, but no fear, I am on summer break now! And you know what that means! More updates! Yay! So, I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter now… No-you better put that heavy-looking rock down! I cannot write if I have been rendered unconscious! ^_^

* * *

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, they were on their way.

After almost countless thanks to Tia Dalma, and an awkward and slightly annoying boat trip back to the docks, Elizabeth had never been so glad to set sail on the Pearl. Jack was at the ship's head, scrutinizing the map carefully, and looking extremely pleased with himself. Jessica, after a heated debate and more than enough attitude towards Jack, had been assigned the task of steering the ship. Will, upon returning to the Pearl, had insisted that he have a job as well. Elizabeth, however, instructed that he lay down, which he reluctantly did.

Upon hearing the beginnings of another argument between Jack and Jessica, Elizabeth decided to retreat to Will's room in order to check on him. (And escape the possible impending apocalypse.)

She walked down the hallway, and, upon reaching the room, opened the door as quietly as she could, in case he had fallen asleep.

"Will?" she ventured softly, peering into the room, and sincerely hoping she didn't disturb him.

Elizabeth was met by a pleasant surprise when Will turned his head to face her, meeting her eyes with the smile she had sorely missed. Grinning, she took a seat next to him on the bed, moving the pillows and helping him sit up. He looked at her gratefully as he rested a hand on top of hers. Her heart fluttered at the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth had been dying to talk to him ever since they had left Tia's, but she didn't really feel comfortable with Jessica around. There was something about her…

"Much better, thanks to you and Jack. And Tia. Still a little unsteady, though." He finished.

Elizabeth was so happy to hear his voice, for real, without it being marred by pain or fever that she nearly forgot to pay attention to his answer.

"That's good," she said, her mind wandering.

"Elizabeth?" he asked quietly.

His soft tone caught her attention.

"Yes? What is it?" she slid closer, reaching out a hand and beginning to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down sheepishly.

This surprised her. _Sorry?_

"Will, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I made you worry, and I'm sorry," he said, his face looking as angelic as a child.

Elizabeth laughed softly. He had almost died-he wasn't even out of the woods yet-and he was still worrying about her!

"What?" he asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Nothing, nothing," Elizabeth quickly tried to hide her laughter, but the endeavor

seemed pointless.

"You're laughing at me!" he exclaimed, playing hurt.

"What? Not I'm not! I'm just-"

Unexpectedly, Will's hand reached up to her face, gently pulling her into what soon became a passionate kiss. Elizabeth wanted to live forever in that moment. She felt so safe and warm- protected even- in Will's embrace.

Suddenly, Jack and Jessica burst through the door, her hand roughly grabbing his ear while his yanked on her long hair. Apparently, they were having some sort of fight.

The sight broke Will and Elizabeth out of their sweet moment together, and they turned expectantly, their expression halfway between amusement and annoyance.

Jack and Jessica began speaking, and it was painfully obvious that they were arguing.

"Stop being an idiot!" Jessica screamed, "We go west!"

"You STUPID girl!" Jack yelled, "You know nothing about the fine art of captaining a ship, and therefore you can't possibly know the most logical way to go! We sail east!"

"West!"

"East!"

"West!"

"East!"

"We-"

"East! Ha!"

If Elizabeth didn't do something now, she feared that they would go on like this forever.

"Stop!" she cried out, so loudly that even Will was startled, "Give me the map."

Jack looked embarrassed as he unenthusiastically handed her the map

She took it in her hands, and positioned it so that Will could look at it, too. All the while, Jack and Jessica eagerly waited to hear whose answer would be correct.

After what seemed like a thousand lifetimes, Will and Elizabeth answered in unison.

"We go north."

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing that Chapter! Kind of a happy reunion/ Jack and Jessica ownage Chapter. So, I have one question: should I make Jessica Jack's love interest? Review or PM me! ^_^


End file.
